The present invention relates generally to the supply of power to loads and more specifically to the supply of power via devices that can protect wiring from damage due to over-currents or short circuits.
Semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) can be used in devices that provide over-current protection to a load. These devices operate by controlling the amount of current provided to a load by monitoring the flow of current through the device. If the semiconductor device fails in a manner that allows current to flow uncontrolled through the load (i.e. fail shorted), then the result can be damage to the wiring and/or load.